A Whole New Life
by Mrs. Dom Masbolle
Summary: Dom and newly made Keladry of Masbolle,embark on the ever challenging quest of life. With a Few suprises along the way, the two of them struggle through, pregnancy, death and love.
1. Love

**I don't own any of the characters….Tamora pierce does.**

**I will be messing around with tenses, and what not.**

Ch. 1 Love

Dom woke with a start…then, after a few moments remembered the events that took place the night before and reached out suddenly to find Kel lying asleep beside him.

_Flashback:_

"You may now kiss the bride"….He looked into Kel's eyes and saw the same emotion reflecting in hers as was in his…Love. Dom and Kel kissed softly, then adding more passion until they felt like the only two in the room. Suddenly, all around them the room erupted with applause. Smiling at each other, the newlyweds walked back down the aisle, hand in hand. They then went to the party and began their first dance as man and wife. Dom couldn't help but think how stunning Kel looked, in her baby blue dress with silver trim, as she twirled in time with the song. Little did he know Kel was thinking the exact same thing about him…without the dress part.

_End flashback._

Kel looked into Dom's eyes and couldn't contain her glee at actually being married to the man she loved. ' How could I actually deserve him? What have I done to make the gods smile upon me?'

Dom moved carefully so that he could wrap a protective arm around his love before whispering, " what shall we do now my lady knight?"

Frustrated at him for using that nickname she frowned a little, " Well…we could go see Neal and Yukimi and see if they are up for a little practicing…"

Dom groaned thinking, ' it is the night after our wedding and all she can think about is practicing! I have married an insane woman!'

" Or we could laze about and Not practice." Dom whispered huskily.

" Ok…but we are going to practice later." Kel replied.

After much thought of whether he wanted to make Kel really happy, he decided to go with her plan." Fine..Let's go to the mess…we don't have to laze if you don't want to. Also I have a score to settle with our Meathead." Dom felt happier for saying this when he saw Kel smiling with so much warmth and love, that he had the urge to kiss her, so he did..."I love you kel." After they had broken away from their kiss.

"I love you too Dom".

**This is the first story i have ever written and i plan on having more chapters. Please criticize, and give suggestion on the next chapter and how i can improve...Review!**


	2. Honeymoon

**Thanks to those who gave me reviews on how I should do better….hopefully this chapter will be better!**

I don't own any characters Tamora Pierce does… 

**Ch. 2- Honeymoon.**

Kel and Dom made their way to the mess hall, got their food and sat next to a very shocked looking Neal and Yuki.

" Why aren't you two still in your rooms?" Neal asked with an undertone of mischief.

" Why Meathead!…we came to see if you would like to get your butt kicked in the practice courts with us!" As Dom said this Neal got visibly paler. Yuki laughed so contagiously that everyone started to, except for Neal, who had gone as white as a bleached tunic.

" Um…well no I actually can't, you see…um….OH!…you two have to see Lord Raoul in his office he needed to speak with you…immediately!" Neal stammered.

" Why does he need to see us? I mean he usually comes and finds us…he knows where we live…" Kel looked at Dom as she said this. They both shrugged, and got up to go. " Oh and Neal….you aren't getting away this easily..And eat your vegetables!" Dom laughed as they walked out of the mess and towards Raoul's office.

" Sir you needed to see us?" Dom said as soon as they walked into his office.

Raoul looked up from the paper he was reading and smiled. " Yes, now I know you two opted to not have a honeymoon in case the crown needs you, but I have talked to Jon, and we have both decided that you are to take two weeks leave and go home." Raoul looked up to see his former squire open her mouth to argue, " Now don't argue, the king has decided and so have I. You leave tomorrow." Raoul stated authoritatively.

Kel and Dom looked at each other, and finally agreed. " Okay Raoul, we'll go." Finishing that sentence the two got up and went to get packing.

Dom looked at Kel and asked, " So since we are married, we should probably go to Masbolle to get you acquainted with your new home and family…right?" Kel nodded and started to smile. " What's that grin for? I know you Kel and I know that when you get that grin it's going to be something good….what?"

" Well…maybe a few weeks off with each other won't be so bad…" Kel replied blushing lightly. Dom looked at her and just grinned, her heart melting. They finished their packing and fell asleep, Kel dreaming of how she didn't get to beat up Neal that day.

Once all the bags were on their horses and Kel said her goodbye to Peachblossom, because he had a broken shoe that hadn't gotten mended yet. Then to Neal and Yuki, threatening Neal if she came home to dead animals that he would be joining them shortly.

Dom and Kel rode off, Dom covering a huge yawn…like his cousin he wasn't a big morning person.

The two of them rode quietly at first, just trying to get distance from the palace. They rode fast for a while, until deciding to stop and give the horses a rest and to eat lunch. Tying the horses up they sat down to lunch. Dom looked over at Kel to find her looking at him. " I love you Kel, and I'll never let anything happen to you." He stated affectionately.

Kel listened to him with her eyes slowly filling up with tears of love. " I love you too Dom, and you don't know how much it means to me that you would say that."

_Off in the distance a group of bandits spied two people. The leader of the five, saying " looks like an easy bunch, let's get'um boys." With battle cries they started galloping fiercely toward the two, one of them disappearing into the brush._

Kel stood up tense, with Dom right behind her. " Do you hear that?" she said quietly. Dom nodded, both pulled out their swords, Kel cursing herself for leaving her glaive behind.

Four bandits were suddenly upon them, Kel and Dom were quickly split and battling two people each. With quick footwork Dom was on his last opponent, with barely any damage to him. Kel on the other hand, was still battling both of her foes, but winning. Kel finished off one man, in the process got cut on her arm by the other. Wincing, she turned fighting off the blackness coming around the edge of her vision. Countering his attacks easily enough, and switching to offensive.

Looking up quickly from his opponent, Dom caught sight of a fifth attacker, behind a fairly large tree, pulling the string to a longbow, aiming at Kel.

Kel was completely involved with her fight and barely heard Dom's panicked shout,

" KEL, WATCH OUT!"

**Sarramaks: Isn't that much better?….i put a cliff in there. Hopefully the punctuation is better in this chapter.**

**Lady of Trebond: Thanks so much for your support! **

**Dancer4eva: Thanks for your opinion I tried to take care of that.**

**Thanks very much to my editor Yukimi-Daimouru**


	3. Raoul's Confession

Hey everybody…so far so good! Embarking on Ch. 3 

**I don't know where Queenscove and Masbolle are located in relation to each other, so I am deciding that they are sort of near each other.**

**Tamora Pierce owns all the characters/places not me.**

**Last lines from Ch. 2**

_Looking up quickly from his opponent, Dom caught sight of a fifth attacker, behind a fairly large tree, pulling the string to a longbow, aiming at Kel._

_Kel was completely involved with her fight and barely heard Dom's panicked shout,_

" _KEL, WATCH OUT!"_

**Ch. 3- Raoul's Confession **

Kel tried to get out of the way of an arrow flying at her, and was halfway through her turn when the arrow went deep into her right arm, right into the cut she already had. Kel screamed, the last thing she saw before blacking out was Dom slicing through his opponent and running towards her.

Dom watched as if it were slow motion, he shouted to Kel, saw her turn to dodge the arrow speeding at her, and watched her scream and collapse to the ground. His heart skipped a beat when he watched her fall. ' I have to get to her!' That was all Dom was thinking as he killed the bandit he was fighting and came at her opponent. He slit him through so quickley from his momentum, that the guy didn't know what was coming, then he turned to the shooter.

His vision blurry with silent tears streaming down his face, he ran at the fifth and final bandit. He cried in fury and started attacking the guy with all his rage, finishing him off, Dom ran to Kel.

' No, please be breathing, please be breathing!' Dom knelt down to Kel, unconscious and breathing….but barely. Dom carefully picked her up and put her beside their campsite. He then proceeded to make camp and start cooking food and tea with packets of medicine. Preparing Kel, to get her wound clean and take the arrow out.

By sundown, Dom had a bonfire going, and warm food cooking. He turned, and what he saw madetears roll down his face again, but he was so happy he didn't notice it.

Kel woke up to quickly fading light. ' Oh my head… why does my head hurt?' Reaching up to feel her head she fought for consciousness at the mind numbing pain shooting through her right arm. When she went to feel her head, this time with her left arm, she felt a huge bump with a small cut already scabbing over. ' How'd that happen?'

Kel tried to move into a sitting position, but couldn't do it. She then saw Dom coming over with a watery smile coming over to help her. ' Gods I love him so much' she thought.

Dom picked Kel up, careful of her arm, and moved her closer to the fire. 'She looks a bit dazed, but otherwise good!' " Are you okay Kel?….Gods, I thought I had lost you for a while!" Kissing the top of her head gently he moved to get the tea and handed it to her.

Kel took the tea and slowly sipped it. Then she remembered what had taken place that day and a rush of questions went through her head. " What happened?" she started. " All I remember is you shouting to me, and then a sharp pain in my arm."

" We were both on the last people we were fighting, but you were cut in the arm, and I heard movement, so I quickly looked over toward you and saw a fifth bandit with a longbow aimed at you! So I shouted and then you were in the process of dodging it and it hit you right where you got cut…so I killed the rest of the men, then came over to you. You slept most of the day, and I want you to sleep more." Dom stated this anxiously, looking at her for any more harm he might not have found when bandaging her.

" Yeah….Thank you Dom" Kel whispered. Tears were starting to come to her eyes.

Dom looked at her and gave a short affectionate laugh and moved quickly to her side and enveloped her in a hug that made Kel feel so safe and protected.

Kel looked up at her Husband, still getting used to thinking of him like that, and kissed him, she felt like everything would be alright as long as he was with her, and snuggled closer to Dom. Feeling sleepy again, Kel finished the tea and fell asleep in Dom's arms.

Dom carefully moved her into the bedroll and tucked her in. ' It'll be easier on her arm if we have different bedrolls.' he explained to himself.Then he stayed up until there were only embers in the fire, and went to sleep. Not getting too much sleep because he was too worried about Kel, Dom kept getting up and checking on her every hour.

The first thing Dom did when the sun rose, was get out his pendant. The pendants that officers in the Kings Own had for communicating to each other without the Gift.

"Raoul…are you up Raoul? It's Dom, it's an emergency…please speak!" Dom was getting panicked….' What if I can't get in touch with anyone….Kel won't be able to make it!'

" Humph…I'm coming…Wait…DOM!…what's wrong… is Kel alright?" Raoul was starting to get the idea of why Dom was getting in touch with him.

" Raoul…she is badly injured... We were eating lunch and four bandits attacked us, then a fifth appeared by the trees, and shot Kel in her already injured arm...I don't know how long she can last.." Dom's voice cracking at this point continued, " Raoul, I don't know what to do….I am so scared that she isn't going to get better…where is the closest town with a healer in it…we are a days ride out of Corus."

"Well, Queenscove is a little ride to the west, and your Uncle is there taking care of the house for a while…can she make it there?" Raoul asked nervously.

Dom glanced at Kel's sleeping form, then quietly replied, " I think so, if we are heading to my uncle's it isn't that far,I remember the way, so we'll just take it slow…I stopped the blood from flowing out, and she's all bandaged up and drank tea to keep out infection... I think she can make it."

" Good, I'll have Jon contact Baird, someone will be waiting at the gates... Dom, I think of Kel as a Daughter…I have never told anyone that. I completely trust you with her life and I wouldn't tell that to anyone. I don't think anyone could've taken care of her like you did. I'm proud of you Dom, and I thought you might want to know that." Raoul almost whispered this, everything he said true.

Dom considered what Raoul said, " Thanks Raoul... you know I'd give my life for Kel. I have to go I can hear Kel waking. Bye."

" Bye Dom." Raoul went immediately to get Jon to send the message.

Kel opened her eyes, and saw Dom just cleaning up breakfast. She saw a plate of food, and tried once again to get up, shejust couldn't do it. She used up too much energy and sat back down.

Dom came over with breakfast, and started to spoon stew into Kel's mouth, keeping her from using too much energy. Kel looked up at him, and he felt so helpless to her condition. " Kel?...Kel I have a huge favor to ask of you."

" …What is it?…" Kel looked up at him weakly.

" We have to go to Queenscove, My uncle is there, and he can take care of you. Then we can go to Masbolle after you recover. Do you think you can stand?" All of this spilled out of Dom in a breath.

" I don't think I can make it on my own…if you help me I am sure I can…if I pass out please tie me to my horse." Kel said. Then leaned a little and kissed Dom, feeling her energy rise with the heat of this kiss.

Dom stood Kel up and walkedher to Hoshi. He sat Kel on her horse and gave her the reins in her left hand. ' I hope she can make it.' he keptrepeating tohimself.

" Dom. Dom, please tie me to Hoshi…I can feel my strength draining…please." Kel asked weakly.

After carefully tying Kel to Hoshi, Dom and Kel made their way to the rode and started riding. The horses stayed at a walking speed.

After an hour, Dom saw Kel slumping down in the saddle, and was relieved that he had taken Kel's advice.

Soon they were at the gates to Queenscove, and to Dom's surprise his Uncle was there personally.

Taking Firm control of the situation, Baird noticed how emotionally wreaked his nephew was and how Kel was unconscious.

" Give her to me Dom, go to your rooms and get some sleep. I'll take her to the infirmary, and healher asbest as I can." Duke Baird wentover and took Kel's horse and led her down to the infirmary, with Dom watching, praying to the Gods that his Uncle would be able to heal his wife.

**I'm not quite sure that this is where I wanted the chapter to be, but I got what I needed to put in it. I hope you like it.**

**Imakeladrygirl: Thanks for your support!…hope you like this chapter**

**Buffyvh: Thanks…my mother was amazed that I am actually writing….( I used to hate writing!)**

**Yukimi-Daimouru- sorry, but you weren't online when I typed this so you couldn't edit it…it'll probably show…I just wanted to get it at least past ch. 3 before I went to bed…. (3:11 AM here!)**

**Thanks for reading so far….**

**Next chapter: Queenscove**


	4. Queenscove

**A/N again I don't know where Queenscove and Masbolle are in relationship to each other so please don't flame me if I get it wrong…**

Ch.4- Queenscove 

Baird walked Kel to the infirmary, and placed her gently in a bed. He then got up and started getting things mixed and ground…packets to put in her tea and medicine. The entire time he was scurrying around, Kel was unconscious, but breathing better because of him.

Looking up, Kel had a strange feeling in her stomach ' where in Mithros name am I?'…Kel tried to take in all her surroundings all at once and just got a headache. Just then, she noticed Duke Baird of Queenscove in the corner mixing something;.

Kel tried to say something but all that came out was a hoarse mumbling sound.

Baird looked up at a noise, and noticed Kel was awake. " You've been out for quiet some time young lady. Here drink this." Walking over to her, he quickly gave her some tea with a packet of medicine mixed into it.

" Thanks" Kel murmured, after taking a big hearty gulp. " So how bad is my arm…. well, I know it is bad… but will it heal properly?…I mean…" Kel noticed she was rambling and stopped herself.

Kel heard the Duke chuckle; " You will have a **very **sore arm for a few weeks, therefore no fighting. I am also afraid that you will need to stay in bed for a while; I know it was necessary but all you movements when you were injured took it out of you.

Dom came inthe next morningfeeling very refreshed and bearing two trays of food. Walking quickly over to Kel he cupped her cheek andkissed her so passionately that Kel felt fireworks going off in her mind.

After much kissing, and caressing, Dom got under control, " How are you?" he looked at her nervously as he inquired this.

" Fine, His Grace says that I must stay in bed for a while and take it easy for a few weeks…but other than that…I'm fantastic!" Kel said this last bit dryly.

Dom let out a breath he didn't know he was holding at this remark, and brought the trays of food to Kel's attention.

Kel hadn't realized she was hungry until she saw the food. Then she quickly ate everything on her plate, feeling much better afterwards.

After a few days of this routine, Dom coming in the mornings and spending the day with Kel, Baird let Kel go up to Dom's rooms in Queenscove.

" Keep her from getting too tired!" Baird yelled after the Dom…. though he knew Kel was healing faster than he had first thought. She would even be back to her normal self in a few more days.

Dom took Kel on a walk throughout the estate: showing her all the places he and Neal used to play in. Some places Kel was amazed to see…like the library. Neal had always boasted about the library being huge but Kel had never believed him…until now.

' I think I am enjoying myself too much' Kel mused to herself. " Dom? When do you want to leave for Masbolle?" The question had been on her mind all day, and she finally had to ask it.

" Whenever you think you are able to. Though I'd like to say in two days?" He really did want to get home, even though his Uncle was a wonderful host, he just felt out of place being there with his wife, and not having Neal there.

Dom's POV 

Kel and I were content to just sit by the fire and snuggle close to each other. I felt myself yawning for the fourth time when I looked over and saw Kel asleep, with her head in my lap.

Very carefully so as not to wake her up, I moved Kel into our bed and then got in and unconsciously wrapped a protective arm around her.

Kel's POV 

Waking up I found myself not on the floor where I'd fallen asleep, but curled into Dom's chest in bed. I felt better than I had in days and was looking forward to riding today, for the first time in two weeks, to my new home at Masbolle.

I noticed the sun was already up, and got up to get dressed, sneaking peaks at Dom's sleeping form. He was so peaceful, my heart melting at the site of him.

I walked down to the kitchens, not that far from our rooms, and brought back two trays of breakfast to our rooms.

**3rd person POV**

Kel and Dom said their goodbyes to Duke Baird, and showed how grateful they were at his hospitality.

" Just take it easy riding there…you still have half a days journey!" Baird said as they hopped on their horses and set off.

Once out of sight of His Grace, Kel whooped and kicked Hoshi into a gallop. Feeling so right in the saddle after being out of it for so long.

Dom was close behind his wife, laughing at how she seemed so happy. ' There is never a doubt in my mind that I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman.'

Slowing down to give their horses a break, they rode for some time. Then Dom came up next to Kel and whispered, " We're almost there!" excitedly in her ear.

So hopefully I gave enough detail, and wasn't too boring! Please Review…even if you think reviewing is lame…It isn't and I really appreciate the comments! 

**Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy: I had Kel simply stating the facts; I thought that saying what se felt was like Kel.**

**Sarramaks: Thanks; I feel it getting easier as I keep writing. I tried some of the POV stuff, and please tell me how you liked it…but I think I have an easier time writing in third person!**

**Imakeladrygirl: once again thanks for your support and kindness!**


	5. Masbolle, Home?

**A/N There isn't going to be that much detail, I don't want them staying at Masbolle for a long time…they need to get back to the palace**

**I AM SOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER!**

**Ch. 5- Masbolle Home?**

Kel and Dom rode up to the gates of Masbolle.

Dom looked at Kel when they were in first sight of the estate…he wanted to know what she thought of her new home.

From the way Kel looked Dom laughed, she looked like a kindergartener in high school…very small.

Kel gasped when she saw the enormity of the house. ' This is Masbolle' she asked herself. ' It looks like a castle!'

Kel followed Dom into the courtyard where a stable hand came out to help the new comers with the horses. When he saw them he stopped where he was with an open mouth. Not only was the heir to Masbolle there but also his newly made wife.

Kel and Dom looked at each other when the young boy ran into the house yelling, " My Lady, My Lady!", and then broke into fits of laughter.

" I didn't think he would be that shocked to see me!" Dom exclaimed to Kel. Looking at him Kel smiled and got off her horse: Dom followed after her.

Once all the introductions were made and Dom's mother was crying happily she pulled Kel into another room to speak privately with her.

" I didn't get to speak too much with you at your wedding, but I want you to know that I have never seen my son happier than when he is near you. And I am proud to call you my daughter-in-law!" After a bone crushing hug, Jane, Dom's mother looked serious and stated bluntly, " You know, when a couple marry the first thing they need to do is make sure there is an heir, since Dom is an only child we feel this is very important."

Kel gaped when she realized what Jane was telling her. ' I can't get pregnant! Not yet at least!'…Carefully Kel replied to Jane,

" Um…Jane, you see…I am a knight of the realm and Dom is a sergeant, and we really don't have time right now to start a family…. maybe in a few years, but not now."

Kel looked ashamed as she said this, yes she wanted to be a mother and she didn't want Dom's mother being mad at her…she could never tell Dom that she wanted to have kids, he would probably say not now, or maybe he didn't want kids!

Kel stopped assuming things at that point… 'Of course he wants kids…but how do I tell him?'

Jane watched her new daughter fighting a battle with herself; she could tell that Kel would be perfect in her family.

Jane slowly got up, and hugged Kel, " take your time dear, you do it when your ready." And with that she left. Leaving Kel there shocked.

After everything that night, Kel and Dom snuggled close on their bed, Kel was still debating how to ask Dom about her earlier question.

Dom looked at his wife's face and leant down and kissed her. He was so surprised when there was a passionate force coming from Kel's side of the kiss. They clung to each other, and kissed passionately, until slowly Dom started to lift Kel's tunic.

Dom woke up that morning feeling content, he had his arms wrapped around Kel's sleeping body, curled up against his bare chest. " I love you Kel." Dom murmured.

Kel smiled at this facing away from him, then he heard a very soft " I love you too Dom."

When the two left their rooms Dom took Kel on a tour of the place, showing her every part of the place from the basement to the highest tower.

He also showed her the armory saying, with a wink, that the lady of the house must know where the weapons are.

Kel was surprised at the end of the week that it was time to go home… ' Wait!' Kel thought… ' This is my home now, I guess the palace is just the palace…what a weird feeling after living there most of my life.'

Dom noticed Kel's frown, " What's wrong Kel?"

" Oh nothing, just thinking how this is my home now and… well I feeling like I am ditching the palace, I lived there for so long." Kel looked at the ground while she said this, not sure how Dom would react. Being the wonderful man he was he replied with the best answer he could have possibly given.

" You're not giving up one home for another Kel, you are adding a home. The palace will always be your home and mine; Masbolle is also ours though too, we just have another home. But the palace will never get pushed out of the way."

Dom kissed her softly, noticing tears in her eyes. He hoped that was a good thing.

The two walked their horses carefully to the gates, turned in the saddle for one last goodbye and rode slowly back to the palace, their home.

**I know I know crappy last line…. please don't hate me…. thanks for all your support and comments…**

**My e mail is down currently so I can't access it…Also I might not be able to post until next weekend…I don't know how my schedule looks like.**

**Thanks again!**


	6. Tired

**Sorry that I took so long to write this…and about how short this is…I have been making things up at school, and finals are coming up so I've been studying like mad! Wish me luck! Tomorrow is my band final!**

**Yes I know I am making Kel very old but I have reasons for it later! And don't yell at me for doing it…it is my decision and want to do it.

* * *

**

**Ch. 6- Tired**

When Kel and Dom reached the palace, it was Kel's 25th birthday. Upon reaching their rooms, they took baths and settled in for a few hours of missed sleep.

Curling up in Dom's arms Kel sighed, ' what could be worse than what we went through in the past couple of weeks? I don't think anything could be….unless Dom got hurt….Oh no Kel stop thinking those thoughts….he is right beside you sleeping…Now you should be too!'

' It shows a truly insane person to be having conversations with themselves.' Kel laughed as she thought this. Then snuggled into Dom's arms and fell into a peaceful sleep.

'Ahhh'…Dom thought this so peacefully. He had just woken up to find Kel still asleep in his arms.

Trying not to wake her, he quickly got out of bed and went out to the mess…leaving behind a note saying if she didn't come down by 10 he would bring food up for her.

Kel woke, every muscle ached in her body…she got up and found a note from Dom. She looked at her candle…it marked 9 30. ' I can still make it if I hurry!' Kel thought as she rushed to get dressed and down to the mess.

Dom looked up and saw Kel coming, he waved her over and very lightly kissed her before returning back to his talk with Neal.

" Meathead, I bet she could kick your butt any day." Dom finished.

" Oh yeah…well we'll see about that…. Kel! Um…do you wanna fight me in the practice courts today?" Neal looked very nervous when he said this.

Kel looked between her guilty looking husband and her pale best friend and realized the girl they had been talking about was her. " Sure Neal, but go easy on me, I am a little tired still."

Dom looked at her suddenly, noticing for the first time that she didn't look very good.

" Kel, what's wrong?" Worry apparent in his voice.

"Nothing Dom, I just don't feel like my normal self for some reason." Kel shifted nervously in her seat, she knew from experience what came next.

" Kel! Let me have a look at you, maybe you just a have a cold or something like that." Neal stated

" Neal I am fine…but I'll pass on the fighting you thing today…I think I'm going to go back to sleep. With that Kel walked to the servants handed them her trays and left.

Dom and Neal looked at each other. Dom made to get up, but Neal was quicker.

" Dom, you have work to do, you have to tend to the Own, I'll go see Kel." Saying this, Neal walked in the direction Kel headed. But not before he heard Dom mumble " Myduty is to my wife not the Own."

Neal smiled at this, knowing that he truly didlove kel, then walked towards Kel's rooms.

When he reached her door, he heard the sounds of vomiting, and quickly pushed open the door to find Kel with her head stuck in a basin, throwing up everything from breakfast.

Neal gently pulled her hair back from her face and waited while she finished, then got a warm wet cloth and cleaned her up.

When he touched her with his gift, it leaped from his finger. Knowing what causes this, he stared at Kel in shock.

"Kel why didn't you tell Dom, or me?"

" I wanted to make sure." Was all Kel replied.

Neal pulled her into a tight hug, just as Dom was walking into the room. ' What's this?' Dom thought.

" Congratulations Kel." Neal whispered and kissed her on the cheek. Then startled by seeing Dom, walked from the room with a big smile.

Dom looked from his cousin to his wife, "What was that about?" he asked quietly.

* * *

**Some of you told me to do this later, but I never know when I have time. So please don't yell at me…it'll be good I promise!**

**Sarramaks: Thanks for all the help…sorry I didn't do what you suggested…but my friend and I had this planned for a while!**

**Pink Squishy Llama: I know isn't it!**

**Imakeladrygirl: thanks for supporting me through the chapters!**

**Stillerfan4ever: thanks sorry about how long this ch. Took and how short it is.**


	7. Plans

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed on chapter 6!**

**Last chapter:**

_Dom looked from his cousin to his wife, "What was that about?" he asked quietly._

**Ch. 7 Plans**

Kel looked at Dom questioningly. " What was what about?"

' Now I am confused…does he mean Neal hugging me?'

Dom looked at his wife, he could not believe that she really had no idea, but the look on her face was so sincere that he gave in.

" What was Neal doing when I walked in?" Dom asked this bit a little slowly.

' Oh! That is what he means!' Kel thought. Wide-eyed Kel told Dom to sit down.

" Dom nothing happened between me and Neal. He was helping me because I didn't feel good, he found out why, and hugged me in support. He was just leaving when you walked in… Dom I would never cheat on you, I love you too much." Kel said this last bit very quietly.

' I have to tell him…or he'll find out from Neal.' Kel thought, it would be better if she told him now than later.

" I'm sorry Kel I didn't mean to accuse you of anything." Switching to a more concerned voice Dom asked, " What's wrong, will you get better?"

Kel laughed and gave him a smile. " Everything is fine Love. I have some news for you though."

With this said Kel moved to stand in front of her husband and said, "Dom…something is making me very happy…"

She leaned close to Dom and put her lips by his ear.

" Dom, I am pregnant."

Dom pulled back when he heard this, and looked directly in Kel's eyes. ' Did I just hear right?' Dom looked at Kel, she had a huge smile on her face.

" Kel THIS IS GREAT!" Dom hugged her tightly, and kissed her. " I am going to be the best dad in the palace! Kel, are you happy with this? I mean, it'll put you out of fighting for a while." Dom was almost bouncing he was so overjoyed.

Kel, tears streaming down her cheeks she was so happy, laughed and returned his hug. "Nothing would make me unhappy about this Dom. I am married and have had my shield for 7 years! I am ready to have a family with the man I love!"

Dom smiled, he looked at his wife and wondered, ' Will this make me love her less? Will I have to split my love for her and the baby?'

Seeing Dom's face Kel knew immediately what he was thinking, she had thought those thoughts earlier.

" Dom, our love for each other will grow, and new love will be made for our baby, from a different place in your heart. You won't love me any less." With that Kel kissed him, and added " now let's go tell our friends and get food…I threw up all of mybreakfast."

Dom laughed and pulled Kel into his arms. " Before we go I have a couple of questions... What will we name him, or her, and where will we live to raise our child?"

" Well, what have you always wanted to name a son? Maybe Daniel?" Kel knew she had hit a soft point, naming his best friend from the Own who had been killed, his first year of service.

Dom gave her a smile and nodded, " I think I'd like that. Daniel of Masbolle has a nice ring to it. What about for a girl? What have you always wanted to name a daughter?"

Kel looked up. ' Should I tell him? I mean he won't laugh, but I never told anyone this.'

Dom noticed her caution and said, " I am sure I'll love it, tell me!"

Convinced Kel said very softly, " when I was working at New Hope, and all the mothers were there playing with their children, I used to think a lot about having kids with a man I loved, and how it would be great to be a mother,I used to thinkI would never become one though. Nobody thought of me as a girl that way, besides you of course!I used to want my daughter to be named…well, Hayley…what do you think?" Kel looked up to see Dom with a weird look on his face, between love and sadness.

Dom looked at Kel, " I only wish I had told you how I felt much sooner, and kept you from thinking those thoughts. I think Hayley of Masbolle is a perfect name for a daughter of ours. I love you so much Kel."

And having said that kissed her deeply, wrapped an arm around her waist, and they made their way to the mess hall for what was now lunch.

On their way they ran into Yuki and Neal. Both looking very excited.

Dom leaned in to Kel and whispered. " I guess Neal told Yuki."

Kel laughed and kissed him.

" I see you finally told Dom. I took the liberty of telling my beautiful wife. You too look way too happy to be normal. If I were you I would make it look like nothing happened and then tell everyone when they aren't expecting it." Neal laughed as he said this.

Dom didn't hear him; he was too busy thinking that Kel was going to have a baby, _his_ baby.

Kel thought about what Neal had just said. " You're right, lets go tell the Own and Raoul, if we're lucky maybe Alanna will be there."

" I can't believe you two actually became friends! I mean she was my Knight-master for 4 years!" Shocked, Neal got into line for lunch.


	8. Emotions

**All right, there is more of an explanation below, but I just wanted to say that yes this chapter doesn't really need to be here, well that is what my friends say, and most of the characters are totally out of character, but I wanted to put it in anyway. **

**Ch. 8 Emotions**

Kel and Dom made their way to the Mess hall for the Own. Kel was always welcome there, they thought of her as one of them.

Dom looked around. Anxiously he thought, ' I hope everyone will take it alright…especially Raoul, he seemed okay when I married her.'

Dom had always thought of Raoul as a fatherly figure, and could see that Kel thought this as well. ' She looks more anxious than I am!' He marveled.

" Kel, breathe, everything is going to be alright. No one is going to hate us for it, and if they do, we'll just have to beat them up." Dom smiled as he thought of beating up a few people.

Kel looked at Dom, her husband. ' Wow, I can't believe this is happening! Oh…I really hope Raoul is okay with this.' At this thought, she kissed Dom on the cheek, grabbed his hand and strode into the mess.

Raoul looked up from his breakfast as Kel and Dom walked in. ' They look way too happy about something.' Raoul became even more suspicious when they came over to him and Kel gave him a hug.

" Raoul, we have something really important to tell you! Would you please finish your food and meet us out in the practice area? Oh, by the way have you seen Alanna?"

' Okay, Kel is way to happy…and why the practice courts…this is way too confusing!' Raoul thought for a moment before replying, " Kel, calm down…I'm not going anywhere! I'll make sure I get down there. I think Alanna is in her rooms. She really had wanted to go to the Swoop, but Jon said he needs her here for a ball he is throwing!"

With that said, Kel kissed him quickly on the cheek and walked away. Dom still hadn't said anything, now he did. " Sir, Raoul, please don't bring any weapons. I have to go follow Kel, but I'll see you down there!"

Raoul, looking very puzzled, watched as his best sergeant walked after his wife. ' Yes, something is definitely up.'

Kel was practically skipping down the hall, when Dom caught up with her.

" Kel, why don't you go eat breakfast and I'll find Alanna…okay? And don't argue, you haven't eaten anything!" Dom kissed Kel before she could answer, and headed off to find Alanna.

Kel grumbled something about not being hungry, when she realized he only had her best interests in mind.

Once seated in the Mess, Kel started dreaming of the life she was going to have.

' I hope I can still fight once I have the baby.' One of Kel's main concerns.

Meanwhile, walking down the hallways Dom was thinking once again how everyone would react.

He reached Alanna's door, when suddenly it was yanked open. Looking up from the floor he met Alanna's eyes, she looked as if she was trying not to laugh.

" Yes very funny, just go knocking people down and laughing at them." Dom couldn't help but smile.

" Sergeant Domitan, that is no way to talk to a commanding officer! Now state your business and if it is good I'll let you live!" Alanna said all this with a straight face, but her eyes gave her away.

" Well, you see Alanna, it isn't my place to tell, but I am on an errand for my lovely wife. She has requested your presence in the practice courts. Please don't bring any weapons."

Having said this, Dom carefully walked backwards.

Alanna, a bit confused, sighed and headed towards the courts.

Dom on the other hand started walking towards the mess where he had left Kel. Seeing her, he made his way over to her table and noticed she had barely touched her food.

" Kel! You have to eat!" He was truly shocked, his wife wasn't eating and he had left her quite some time ago.

Kel looked up from her tray, Dom was standing there looking at her as if she was insane.

" Dom, I am just not hungry, what if I promise to eat a big dinner? Will that work; dinner is in a few hours. Please, I don't feel alright at the moment" Hearing this, Dom felt a little worried. 'I hope she is up to telling them.'

" Alright Kel, let's just go and tell them, and then we can relax for the rest of the evening…okay?"

Kel looked at her husband, ' Geez he is getting way to overexcited about the baby!'

Kel nodded and then got up and the two of them headed out of the hall to the practice courts. Once there they saw Lord Raoul and the Lioness at one of the backcourts.

" Dom, we are doing the right thing right, I mean they won't be mad or anything will they?" Kel was starting to feel anxious.

" I don't know how they'll take it, but I know Alanna has children and no one disrespects her over them. We just have to hope Raoul doesn't go for my neck." Dom smiled inwardly at the last bit. " Come on Kel, we'll never know how they'll react if we don't tell them.

" You're right. Let's go." Having said this, Kel put on her determined Yamani Face and strode faster towards the two knights.

When Kel and Dom arrived, Alanna and Raoul braced themselves for the news they had come to hear. Raoul looked at the couple and still sensed the fact that Kel looked too happy.

Kel took a deep breath before deciding to talk, " As you both know we called you here to tell you something very important, and you two are the first people besides family to find out, and…" But before she could finish Raoul interrupted jokingly, " Kel get on with the point."

" Well, I, I mean we, no not really I…" pause Raoul laughed, " Kel!"

" Okay, okay…I am pregnant…" Kel looked at the shocked faces of two of her most highly respected friends and hoped they wouldn't hate her for it.

Raoul looked from Dom to Kel and couldn't decide whether he could hug Kel or punch Dom. On one hand, Kel was very happy and she deserved to have a family with her husband and be happy. On the other hand this would put her out of fighting for a long time, He was confused.

Alanna got over the news pretty quickly and ran over to hug Kel and then gave Dom a pat on the back. " I am very happy for the both of you! Oh, you guys will be such great parents! And Kel, yes this'll put you out of fighting for a while, but it is worth it…and you won't be worse for it! Wow…well I have to go and do stupid paperwork…but I am very excited now!"

Kel looked at Alanna and smiled gratefully, " Thanks for the support Alanna, have fun with that paperwork!" Kel turned to Raoul and just looked at him, wanting him to say what he had to say.

" Well, you'll certainly have you hands full for a while…I really hope this is what you wanted…and I couldn't be happier for the both of you." Raoul smiled warmly. **(A/N Doesn't Raoul rock?)**

Kel ran over to him and gave him a hug, tears streaming down her face. " You don't know how much your approval means to me Sir. It is a very big relief!" Kel smiled, made her goodbyes, and headed up to their rooms. Dom however hung back.

" Sir, is that all you wanted to say?" Dom was very nervous at this point.

" Dom do you realize how huge this is? I mean Kel and you are going to have this kid all your lives. All I will say is I hope you are ready for it. Other than that, do you want the entire pregnancy off, or what?" Raoul smiled.

Relieved , Dom thought about this, " Well Sir, what if you assigned me to the palace, and then I helped out the guards here and everything, that way I'd be here, and then give me complete time off when Kel needs me the most…I'm still not sure if Kel wants to have the baby here or at Masbolle."

Raoul nodded at the quick thinking. " I like it, I'll ask Jon about it, in the mean time, go and have a happy time with Kel, and plan as much as you can in advance." That said Raoul left, and Dom followed the path Kel had recently taken.

* * *

**Hey guys…I am so sorry it took me so long to do this, I haven't had any time, and when I did have time, I was sleeping! I have had to organize a ton of things for school and band, and have been working on homework for hours, plus I am working on my girl-scouting award. And I have been really sick for the past week! Please forgive me! If you don't like this chapter be nice about it. Yes raoul dom, and kel were a bit wierd this ch. but i made raoul into a caring father type for the moment! i liked it!**

**Thanks to all of you faithful reviewers! I can't do it without you…well, I can, but I like have moral support! **


	9. A Whole New Life

**I don't own any of the characters…Tamora Pierce does.**

**Ch. 9- A Whole New Life.**

**3 months later**

Kel and Dom began making plans for their child, and with that meant having to decide where to raise the baby.

" Kel, I know we basically live at the palace, but don't you want our child to grow up at his/her home? Masbolle is a great place and isn't too far from the capital."

For the past 3 months Dom had been trying to get Kel to agree with raising their family at Masbolle, and yet every time he asked she said no.

" I don't know Dom, I mean…at the palace there are kids, and then we will be near if we are needed for something. There are more than enough capable babysitters here than I bet there is at Masbolle." Kel said tiredly

Dom thought about this…. ' She's right, I mean there are only my parents there, and I know from experience that they aren't that fun to hang around with.'

Dom sighed and nodded, " All right, Kel you look exhausted, you should get some sleep…I need to talk to Raoul."

" Okay." With that said, Kel walked into their bedroom and went to sleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Raoul was pacing his chambers, ' How am I going to break the news to Kel? She is going to be devastated….Why did Jon tell me I had to do it, not Dom?

A knock broke him out of his thoughts, and Raoul opened the door.

" Oh, good you're here Dom.!" Relief swept over him, ' Now's my chance, and we can discuss how we are going to break the news to Kel.'

Dom looked from Raoul to the warn carpet on his floor. " Sir, what's got you so edgy? Is something wrong?"

" Dom, please sit down. I have some very disturbing news from Mindelan…" Raoul looked more tired than ever as he was saying this.

" There was a small fire…no one knows how it started, but it grew and grew and…. Nobody knew they were still inside, but they were and when they couldn't find them…."

Raoul looked down to his hands, he just couldn't believe what had happened and to the most sincere, nice girl in the world.

" Sir, What happened with the fire? Who didn't make it out, you're not really making any sense." Dom was a little scared and confused now.

" Kel's family Dom, they were still in the house, The towns people were in a big mod, watching their castle burn down and having no control, they forgot that the family was in there. I'm so sorry Dom, I know you really liked them…. And now Jon told me I have to tell Kel and nobody else, and I don't know if I can…that girl is like a daughter to me and I… wait a minute! I have to go Dom, just don't go to your rooms till after dinner 'k?" Raoul looked still very sad but had a weird light in his eyes.

" Okay, I guess I'll go do some practicing…will she be alright Sir? I mean I should be there, especially with her in this condition…."

" No, she'll be fine I'll be there." With that Raoul got up and walked towards the kings private study.

* * *

Once Raoul had what he wanted from Jon, he went to Kel's rooms. 

Knocking on the door Raoul heard movement inside; there was a groan, then the shuffling of feet towards the door.

He wasn't expecting what he saw when Kel opened the door, she had dark circles under her eyes, and she looked fragile. He noticed the slight swell of her stomach indicating the almost 4 months of pregnancy.

" Kel, are you alright, you look really tired…. have you been sleeping well?" Raoul momentarily forgot what he had come for as he went into a fatherly model.

He took Kel's arm and led her inside where she could sit on the couch.

" I'm just a little tired is all Raoul, I had a bad dream last night that kept me up, you sound like my dad." With that statement, Raoul tensed and remembered what he had come for.

" Kel, I have some really bad news to tell you, it's about your family." Raoul took a deep breather and started to explain what had happened.

* * *

After about an hour of crying and Raoul comforting her, he explained to her something very important. 

" Kel, I love you like a daughter, and you have always been like one to me, I need an heir to my fief, and I am not getting any younger, and I know that Buri doesn't want to get married and settle down, since you and Dom are starting a family, and I need one, would you like to join mine?"

Kel looked up disbelievingly at Raoul, ' Did he just say he wanted to adopt me?'

" Kel, will you become my daughter, and heir to Goldenlake and Malories' Peak? And then you can divide them up between your children some day…and think about it, they will have a grandfather who is here and can take care of them as well." Raoul was getting even more nervous than when he first arrived.

" Raoul, you have always been like a father towards me, even when I was your squire, and I always wished you could be my father, but I have one…Had one. Now, more than ever, I would love it if you joined our family circle and become officially my father. I know you would keep me sane." Kel smiled a little.

" I should probably find Dom, he'll want to know about this change in family titles, he is now Baron of Mindelan." Kel looked sad once more, and Raoul hugged her.

They signed the Adoption papers, and finished it with combining their blood. Though not to much, Kel couldn't spare any.

" Bye Raoul…"

" Bye Kel, let me go find Dom, you should go back to sleep.

And with that, Dom became Baron of Mindelan, heir to the Masbolle fief, and Kel became Keladry of Goldenlake and Malories' Peak, Baroness of Mindelan.

And the life within her, had a loving family, and a wonderful new grandfather.

Kel fell asleep to these thoughts, thinking of the while new life she had.

* * *

**The End ( maybe)**

**Sorry guys, I am so sorry I had my play 42nd Street and then midterms, and homework! It was a lot of stress, but hopefully I can write more on the weekends….please tell me if I should stop it here or when she actually had the baby.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed on the last chapter and hopefully have given up on me!**


	10. Homecomings and an Uncle

**No characters belong to me…. though I wish some did!**

**Ch. 10- Homecoming and an Uncle**

For the first few days, Kel mainly stayed in her room. Only accepting food when Dom forced it into her mouth. Like always he was right by her side, comforting her and making sure she was all right.

" Kel, it hurts me to see you like this! Please, show some happiness, life can only get better now." Dom was grasping at anything to make her smile again.

Kel looked up, she had dark circles under her eyes, and even though she was pregnant, looked as though she needed to eat more.

" Dom, it's a little hard right now, just trying to accept it all is a little overwhelming." Kel looked as though she was about to cry again.

Dom walked swiftly over to his wife and gently wrapped his arms around her. Holding her, trying to make it all go away.

" Kel, just promise me you'll start eating more. If not for you, think about our child. Our baby is growing inside you right now, and the way I am seeing it, he or she needs more food. You are getting way too exhausted, and you need to take better care of yourself! Please Kel, promise me, promise me you'll eat more and sleep!"

Dom pulled back from their embrace to look Kel directly in the eye. She looked as though considering something, then nodded, before pulling back into his arms.

* * *

**A fewmonths later**

Kel had been doing much better since she made her promise to Dom. She had been eating more and only looked slightly tired.

In fact, today her spirits were very high, Raoul, her adoptive father was coming back from a trip to his fief, and he always made Kel feel like pat of a family.

" Dom! Hurry up we're gonna be late!" Kel was bouncing up and down in excitement, (At least as much as she could with a large belly.)

Dom looked at Kel and laughed, his seven-month pregnant wife was attempting to jump up and down and failing happily. He walked across the room, held out Kel's jacket for her and led the way out their room.

Off in the distance Raoul spotted the front of the palace. ' Looks like everyone came to see us come home! I wonder how Kel is doing? Oh that is a stupid thought, she is obviously doing wonderful with Dom at her side!' He left his thoughts at that as he and third company of the Kings Own walked through the gates.

Once everyone had met with their loved ones and people were slowly trickling away, Raoul spotted Dom being pulled through the crowd by a very pregnant Kel. ' Wow, that proves how long I've been away!'

" Kel! You look so good, how have you two been doing?" Raoul gave Kel a big, yet careful, hug and patted Dom on the back.

Kel smiled, " we've been doing great Raoul, though I'd be much happier if I could ride a horse or practice!"

Kel glanced at Dom, ' Here she goes with her tirade again,' Dom thought.

Raoul looked at her as of she was crazy, " Why would you do that stuff? It could do some harm to you and or you baby!"

Dom sighed, " That's what I tell her sir, she eventually settles for it. How've you been? Anything my men have been doing that bothers you?" Dom winked at this last part.

" Ah now that you've mentioned it, not only are we here for a while but every week day, your men will be cleaning a different part of the castle." Raoul let out a hearty laugh. " Now if you guys'll excuse me I'm going to go sleep." With that he yawned and walked away.

Kel yawned too, " That's not such a bad idea. Come on lets go home for lunch I'm starving!" Kel walked quickly up the hill with Dom smiling behind her.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Kel had been living life to the fullest while being heavily pregnant. Not only had she started cleaning out her spare room, bit she started buying unisex clothing, and necessities for when the baby arrived.

She could always be found at every meal talking to her friends, or just humming softly. She made everyone smile when she passed by, and she was so excited about her and Dom's child that she couldn't help but rub her belly every now and then.

Once, Dom came home after wall patrol to find her on the bed singing softly to her stomach. He looked on adoringly and softly kissed her when she looked up.

Finally the day had come at 8 and a half months to find out the baby's sex.

Kel walked slowly towards the infirmary, hoping Neal would be there. ' I don't want someone I don't know to talk to me about my baby! I want Neal to!'

Dom helped Kel through the door and walked next to her till they reached Neal's office. Neal looked up from his paper work and smiled.

" I was wondering when you guys would come to me. I suppose you want to know what sex your baby is." Neal smiled even wider at this

" Cut the dramatics Meathead, just tell us or we won't make you our child's uncle!" Dom looked wearily at Neal as he said this, it was the first time they asked Neal. ' I hope he accepts, Kel really wants him to be.'

" Wait! Did you just ask me…Of Course I'll be his or her uncle! How could I not!" that said Neal hugged Kel, then Dom.

" I suppose you want to know now right?"

In unison both parents-to-be said, " YES!"

" Well…."

**You will all just have to wait for the next chapter to find out… **

**Please review and tell me if you want them to have a boy or a girl! **

**I am so sorry it has been sooo long, thanks to all my faithful reviewers, even if I've let you down. Hopefully since I ended it this way, I'll have to update. **

**I need at least 3 reviews for the gender to start the next chapter so **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Welcome

**Well, since it all kind of came back as a tie, I think I will do this…I am sorry if some of you don't like this idea, but its in the book I'm reading right now, so it's a little helpful!**

**I don't own any of these characters except the offspring….**

**Ch. 11- Welcome **

**

* * *

**

_" Well..."_

_**

* * *

**_

Kel and Dom almost smacked Neal at this overly dramatic pause

Looking anxiously at his wife, Dom kept thinking over and over that he couldn't care less what sex the baby was, as long as he and Kel had their child.

Neal was about to start talking again when Raoul burst through the door looking way too excited.

" Sir, what's going on? It looks like you're about to burst!" Dom glanced at Kel, and realized maybe she wanted her father here for this.

" Raoul please come sit, Neal was just about to tell us what sex our baby is…" Kel smiled warmly and patted a chair on the other side of her. Only she could have sworn Neal had just said something under his breath.

" What was that Neal?" Kel looked at him, waiting.

" Umm…heh heh, what I said, or what I corrected you about is, you said baby, what our baby's sex is…. well…. its babies' sex…. Kel! YOU'RE HAVING TWINS!"

Kel's eyes went wide with shock… 'That's why I look so much larger than normal pregnant women!'

Dom laughed, picked Kel up and swung her around… " This is wonderful, Kel TWO of them, we're gonna have TWO!"

Kel looked up from her and Dom's happy dance, and could see Raoul beaming at them. " I have never been more proud, congratulation Kel, Dom. But Neal, what are their sex's?"

" Whoops, in all the Hullabaloo I completely forgot about that tiny tidbit, I was too…" But he never managed to get what he had to say out before all three yelled his name impatiently.

" One is a girl, and the other is a boy, I'm glad you two already picked out names!" Neal laughed, and then excused himself to go on with daily tasks.

Dom stood up, gently kissed Kel, and then had to go, " I'm so proud of you Kel! You have made me the happiest man alive! I'll see you at dinner all right? I am going to the wall, andIam gonna shout to the world that I'm going to be a father of TWO kids!"

Kel laughed, " I'm so glad he's happy"

Raoul looked at her and noticed she had tears streaming down her face, " Kel What's wrong?"

" Oh nothing, everything is perfect, absolutely wonderful! I am sooo happy!" she smiled, then walked out with her father.

**Not too many weeks later….**

Kel was sitting in the library with Alanna, when all of a sudden there was a sharp pain in her belly (womb). 'odd, I hope everything's all right, let me ask Alanna.

" Alanna! There was just this pain, and then it went away!" Kel looked a little scared.

" Dear, everything is okay, you are just in the early stages of Labor, we need to get you to the infirmary and into bed!" Alanna helped Kel up, for she was barely able to stand these days.

Together they walked into the infirmary, Neal directed them into the private room, and went to go find Raoul and Dom.

**A few hours later…**

Dom was nervously pacing outside the room, he couldn't hear a thing, and he was getting more nervous by the second…

" Dom calm down! Kel is fine, I'm sure everything is going all right, you have Alanna in there helping her and a few other healers, what more can you ask?" Roul too, was nervous, but was sitting in a chair, patiently awaiting his grandchildren's arrival.

" She's not making a noise, I don't hear her yelling or at least making any sort of noise! Something must be wrong!" Dom checked the clock, it had been almost 4 hours.

" Kel is strong, maybe she can handle it, plus I've heard some women take 18 hours to deliver 1 baby, Kel is almost there and she is delivering twins!" Raoul smirked a little, never wanting to take up too much time on anything, she was following that trend in having kids too!

Just then, loud wailing filled the room, and Dom jumped. A healer came out of the door,

" Sir, your son has just been born, in a little bit your daughter will follow, then you may come and see your wife."

Dom smiled so largely that Raoul thought his mouth might split.

Then, after about 5 minutes, a second wailing started along with a quick and tired laugh. Dom was sooo relieved that he heard both babies and Kel, that he sank down into a chair, waiting to be allowed in.

All the healers slowly left the room, smiling. They then waved in Dom, " She is very tired, so before she goes off to sleep we will allow her husband in. Once she is asleep, you both may sit in and hold the children."

Dom anxiously ran into the room, He saw Kel, and jumped over to her,

" Kel you are the most amazing woman I have ever known, I am sooo proud of you, I love you sooo sooo much, there is no end! Now go on, go to sleep, you need rest!" Dom leaned in and kissed Kel gently.

She smiled, knowing how excited he was. " They're over there in the basket, Hayley just fell asleep, but it looks like Daniel is awake. Maybe you two want some father-son bonding?" Kel laughed, but soon was sound asleep.

As Dom and Raoul walked over to the babies, Hayley woke up, Dom softly picked her up while Raoul did the same to Daniel.

" Shhh shh shh…it's alright, daddy's here. Everything's okay." Dom had tears streaming down his face as he held each of his children and kissed them.

" Welcome to the world, little ones!" Raoul had glistening eyes which threatened to spill, but did not.

Together the two men sat at either side of the bed from their beloved Kel, and hummed softly to each children.

The last thing said between them all, was when Kel mumbled in her sleep,

"Welcome."

* * *

**I am completly pro, having husbands with their wives while giving birth, but back when there was knights and such like that they were very superstitios. therefore keeping with the time period i did that...i really hope you guys liked my decision. I might not be able to update soon, i have mega finals coming up!**


	12. Author's Note

AN:

Hey peoples! Thank you soo much for reviewing my story while it's worked its way….I think ch. 11 will be the last chapter, seeing as how I don't want to write a baby story….i hope you guys enjoyed my story! And I am glad that so many of you liked it!


End file.
